When a fish nibbles, bites or otherwise takes the bait, fishermen customarily jerk the rod to set the hook into the fish so it does not reject the bait and escape unhooked. Often, fishermen cast out a line but leave the pole unmanned, for example, if they are using multiple poles or have to step aside for a while. If the fisherman is not holding the pole when the fish bites, the fish may get away without being hooked. When a bite occurs yielding only a slight tug on the line, the invention allows the pole to instantly sharply set the hook even while being unmanned.
Most prior art hook setting devices utilize either a separate pole or a pole holder involving large, complex and relatively expensive systems. Other prior art hook setting devices utilize a cord to bend the pole and a tripping device to set the hook. Such devices have one or more of the following problems:
1. The device does not retain pole in a bent position from pole tip to reel, thereby not utilizing maximum possible energy.
2. The device is tied to the pole and not removable for landing the fish.
3. The device has several complex parts, which adds to cost and makes the device more difficult to carry and store.
4. The tripping force from a fish bite would have to overcome the force on the pole tip being applied by the tether. A small fish or a nibble on the bait would not release the tether and not likely result in a catch.
5. The device has to be manually released to leave the pole free for landing the fish.
Another type of prior art hook setting device uses the bent pole technique but uses a mechanism separate from the pole or a complex, multiple part device attached to the pole.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved fishing aid to automatically set the hook in a fish when the fishing pole is unmanned.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device that can be quickly and easily installed and removed from a fishing pole for unmanned fishing.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing aid which can be used on any type of fishing pole.
Yet another object of the present invention is an automatic fish hook setting tool which is useful in different water conditions.
Another objective of the present invention is an automatic hook setting device which allows the fisherman to adjust the sensitivity of the device.
Still another objective of the present invention is a fishing device that is useful in open water fishing and in ice fishing.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a fishing tool made of one-piece metal or plastic.
Another objective of the present invention is a device for automatically setting a fish hook that does not interfere with landing the fish.
Another objective of the present invention is a hook setting device that is simple and safe to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.